The General
The General is a placeholder name for the leader of Pandora's soldiers. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc Vincent Nightray had Noise use Doldum to control Sharon Rainsworth into using Equus to retrieve Oz and Alice from Cheshire's Dimension, leaving Xerxes Break and Gilbert Nightray behind, knowing that Gilbert would have to use Raven to transport the two of them back to their own dimension before Cheshire's dimension collapsed. As Gilbert was forced to use Raven's power, the seal on Alice's own power was released and she reverted to her B-Rabbit form right before Vincent had Noise force Sharon to have Equus drop Oz and Alice in the middle of a meeting between the four Dukes. Bernard Nightray then immediatly accused Oz and Alice of being sent to assassinate the four Dukes before sending Pandora's soldiers to apprehend them. Oz and Alice run throughout Pandora, eventually getting cornered, where The General summons his Chain, Snap-Dragon-Fly and another soldier summons his Chain, Rocking-Horse-Fly. The General sends his Snap-Dragon-Fly in for the kill, and Alice decides to defy Oz's order to not kill anyone. Seeing how dire the situation was, Jack Vessalius pushes Oz aside inside of his body and possesses Oz's body, re-sealing Alice's power and reverting her back to her human form. Many of Pandora's soldiers are confused, but The General tells them not to be fooled by her appeaence, as she was still the blood thirsty B-Rabbit. The General then runs up to Oz and attempts to apprehend him, but Jack tells The General not to touch him before he kicks The General down a flight of stairs. Jack then announces his existance inside of Oz and that Glen Baskerville could possibly return, and if that were to happen, Jack would use Oz's body and Alice's power in order to become the sword that clashes with the Baskervilles once again. The General, Reim Lunettes and the rest of Pandora's soldiers then bow before the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc After the re-emergance of the Head Hunter and the destruction of the second Sealing Stone, Oscar Vessalius hosts a tea party for all of Pandora in order to ease the tension brought on by the recent events. The General was shown to have attended Oscar's tea party. Jack's Intention Arc After Vincent's attack on Pandora and kidnapping of Leo had been announced, The General and numerous other soldiers of Pandora arrived at the scene to hold an investigation. The General is appauled by the sight of his fellow Pandora members' decapitated bodies and questions how Vincent's Dormouse could be capable of doing such a thing. The only member of Pandora that Vincent had left alive shakily explains to The General that it wasn't the Dormouse that Vincent used, but rather the dreaded Queen of Hearts. Following Sheryl Rainsworth's attack from Rufus Barma and the Baskervilles, the General is seen frantically running throughout Pandora Headquarters as other Pandora members order one another to contact Oscar Vessalius as well as look into the Pandora members they had sent into Reveil to help Oz. Anime In the anime, The General also lead the attack against the chains who invaded Reveil in Episode 24: Kyrie, though there were too many Chains and not enough ammunition, so the General ordered a retreat. Description Appearance The General appears to be an older man, slightly larger in size with dark brown hair slicked back, apart from a single strand that falls over his forehead, revealing a slight widow's peak. The General has a stern face and a brown mushache and a goatee to match his hair. The General has never been shown to wear anything apart from his Pandora uniform. presence in Oz' body. ]] Personality The General is a bull-headed man who's word is final within his own opinion, shown when he attempts to apprehend Oz despite the threat of B-Rabbit having been eliminated. The General is also shown to be rather squemish, as he had a hard time when he had to view the scene of the massacre that Vincent had created with Demios when he kidnapped Leo. Powers and Abilities *'Legally Contracted Chain: Snap-Dragon-Fly' *Skill with a gun Quotes '-To Pandora's soldiers-' *"Do not let them fool you! Even if its looks have changed, that there is still the wicked B-Rabbit!" *"Restrain them at once!" *"That's right... speaking of Oz Vessalius-sama... it was he who... "moved that silent clock tower" during his Coming-of-Age Ceremony!" *"How horrible! Was this really Vincent Nightray's doing!? His Dormouse doesn't have this kind of power..." '-To Jack Vessalius (In possession of Oz's body)-' *"Y-you lie-!! The Head of the Baskervilles is still alive!? Hah! How utterly absur-" Appearances Trivia *It has yet to be made clear which of the Four Great Dukedoms the General serves. *The General's voice actor, Banjo Ginga; is also the same voice actor of Baron in The Law of Ueki anime series and Damiano in Black Butler anime series. Site Navigation Category:Pandora members Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Legal Contractors